supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pagan (The Primordials)
Pagan''' '''is the third Primordial Being, appearing shortly before Death, coming into existence either with the concept of life or with the first life form, but before the concept of death or that life form died. Pagan is the younger brother of God and The Darkness, and the older brother of Death and Father Time History Pagan fought The Darkness after it attacked his children with the assistance of God's archangels after it corrupted his creations which became the pagan deities, eventually imprisoning the darkness and creating a lock, which he gave to Lucifer whose Grace he hoped would counter its essence, and then made a method with Father Time to allow younger species to purify his children, he assisted his younger brothers in creating the natural order, and then disappeared in grief over his children being corrupted. Present Day Pagan, after eons of seclusion, returned after many events happened that threatened the natural order, such as the fall of the angels, the temporary destruction of Death and The Darkness being released unto the world, with plans to seal his brother if he threatens the younger species once more. Personality Pagan is in many ways the opposite of his younger brother Death, showing emotions freely as he views them as an aspect of life. He is know to hold a great deal of sadness over his children's corruption, and once had great rage at The Darkness, going to war against it and eventually sealing it away once he found he could not kill it, he has also has shown anger at the Winchesters and Castiel for disturbing the natural order. Pagan views life as a precious thing, that should not be wasted, and wishes for people to cherish their lives. Pagan, despite being the Primordial Being of life, is willing to kill for the greater good, but doesn't like doing so. Pagan has guilt over sealing The Darkness away, realizing during their fight that The Darkness simply didn't want his family to drift apart, but feels it was necessary to seal him way for other beings to be allowed to exist, in some ways Michael is like Pagan because of this. Powers and abilities As a Primordial being Pagan has a vast amount of power, with only God and The Darkness surpassing him and with only Death and Father Time rivaling him. * Nigh-Omnipotence: Pagan has enough power to do almost anything he wishes, having enough power to fight against The Darkness for a time without assistance from other beings * Nigh-Omniscience: Pagan hold an immense understanding of the universe, having more knowledge than The Darkness, Death, Father Time, and the Archangels. * Immortality: Being one of the first five being in existence, Pagan is above age and disease, as the primordial being of life, he cannot be killed until all life forms are deceased. In the event his body is destroyed, he can repair it as long as life exists in the universe. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Pagan is exceptionally durable, being able to withstand The Darkness attacking only him for an extended amount of time. * Supernatural Perception: Pagan has the ability to locate and perceive any being in existence not matter their method of hiding, even realizing Chuck Shurley was actually God when in the same room as Him while not even Death could. * Supernatural Concealment: When Pagan restored the rain forests, he hid them from normal senses and even technology, only with only Angels, Demons, and certain other beings being able to see them. * Dimension Creation: When Pagan bound The Darkness he created an entire separate universe to seal it, and created an alternate version of Heaven, Hell and Earth to bind it further. He also created realms for his children to inhabit, such as the Nine Realms and Olympus. * Super Strength: Pagan has an enormous amount of strength, being able to overpower any being younger than himself. * Teleportation: Pagan can appear anywhere in the universe with a thought. * Apparition: Pagan can send and retrieve most objects in the universe by willing it. * Shapeshifting: Pagan took on human form when appearing on earth. * Dream Walking/Manipulation: Pagan created and linked a dream that Dean, Sam and himself to explain the natural order and the dangers that heaven's closing caused. * Telepathy: Pagan can hear the thoughts of almost any being in existence. * Entity Creation/Modification: Pagan has the ability to create various supernatural beings, such as his children and low level angels, and the ability to modify beings, altering his children to allow them to be reincarnated in their true forms upon death, and even changing archangels enough to hide their true essence from others. * Purification: Pagan, with Father Time, created a method for younger species to purify his children of The Darkness' corruption with stakes, he can also purify demons. * Focused Smiting: Pagan can smite beings like angels can, but in the case of demons he can focus the damage only on the demon, he can also destroy and split souls, the latter of which Death has said he cannot do. * Chlorokinesis: When Pagan walked by a garden dying from Death's presence, it immediately started blooming with beautiful flowers and shrubs, he also restored many destroyed rain forests by thinking of it. * Cleansing/Blessing: Pagan cleansed a highly polluted lake and the forest around it by dipping his hand in it, turning it into the fountain of youth in the process. * Resurrection Control: Pagan can restore life to almost any being, but rarely does because he respects the natural order. Pagan is also capable of speeding up preventing resurrections from occurring on specific people. * Life Empowerment: Being the Primordial being of Life, Pagan gains a very small amount of power for every life forms that comes into existence, just as Death gains a slightly greater amount of power for everything that dies. * Healing: Pagan, as the primordial being of life, can effortlessly heal any injury, including those inflicted with Death's scythe and the blade of an archangel, but injures with remnants of The Darkness can slow his ability to heal others for a time. * Power Restoration/Bestowal: Pagan can restore powers lost to an entire species, having restored the wings and light of the angels after Metatron was defeated, and creating a power that counters magic that witches use. Vulnerabilities Even though Pagan is one of the first and most powerful beings in existence, even he has some weaknesses. * His Brothers: Pagan can be killed by God and The Darkness, currently can only be harmed by Death, and slowed down by Father Time. * Death's Scythe: While not being able to kill Pagan yet, it can weaken him for a large amount of time. * Pagan's Blade: His own blade can harm, and possibly kill him. * Genocide: Being connected to all forms of life, if too many people die in a short amount of time, Pagan will have to restore the natural order, becoming weakened in the process and rendering himself vulnerable to certain weaker beings and Death's Scythe. Category:Higher Beings Category:Fanon Characters Category:Primordial Beings Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters